rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor Rose
Razor Rose is a Neutral character in RWBY Chronicles Appearance Razor Rose is a slender thin, his hair is color red and he is a part cat and wears a mask that has two scars. He wears the mask because he doesn't want people seeing his true identity. He wears a black coat with a his symbol and a red t-shirt and black pants same goes for his shoes. His weapons are behind his back even his sniper are always ready to use. His emblem is two swords in a red rose and also has 50 caliber Sand bullets around his belt. Personality Razor is a serious type of guy who is also kind to people who help him. He doesn't want to talk about his mask or his past or even his identity because he prefers to forget about his past. He is very patient, but when he is gets mad, expect multiple deaths and injuries. After the initial madness, he will then hide away from people until he is calm again. Backstory Born into a family that has an amazing power that is been pass down for generations to come and his family is training him to use this marvelous power and to become the world finest heroes called hunters.For years to come he mastered the power call ''The Holy Almighty giver of Life ''meaning his aura his family and his ancestors has an indescribable amount of aura that can be use in anything like making wings with aura and that aura can never be drain forever. However, this power does take a lot of energy to use and will leave the person drained if it is used for too long. After the years of training the power his family give him two katana that can be turned into a giant butcher sword which he trains with day after day.After that he will say fare well to his family to go to a local hunter academy to train as a real hunter and he already made knew friends and while that he made a costume sniper rifle that can shoot 50 caliber dust bullets and years to come he already graduated and become an hunter. After he finish his training at signal he visited his family but he saw his family is been slaughter by an Anarki Fleet captain. Razor was so shock that his thinking ''"this is impossible no one can defeat my family before" ''and his soul is feel with hate and revenge from the Anarki Fleet and that day on he promise that he will kill ever last anarki fleet and any one who would get in the way of his mission. He saw a mask at the upper left corner of his home and ripped it from the wall. he wears the mask and goes into hiding. Not leaving a trace of his past life, letting him remember only his goal. Strategies Razor has two semblance and his greatest power.The holy almighty giver of life is what he uses to do most of his damage, allowing him to alter himself based on the situation of the battle. Razor's strategy is to observe the enemies and then alter himself based on the strengths of the enemy. The holy almighty giver of life is an semblance with a multitude of possibilities that he can do with aura. He can give his sword a little bit longer with his aura, he can make himself a little lighter, etc. Razor is a tanky character. He can take weak hits without flinching too much. He can also dish out damage well. The holy almighty giver of life has it's weaknesses. He can only alter himself once during every battle, it also drains his energy when he alters, making him an easy target. Powers and abilities The holy almighty giver of life is an semblance that gives the user many possibilities that he can do with aura. He can extend the length of his blade, he can give himself a little bit more damage resistance etc. Razor is barely flinches with weak attacks. Gallery Credits * Character was created by Gamerandartist35 __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters